FlashFire
FlashFire is the primary Self-MOC of user FlashFirePrime and a Makuta historian on many forgotten myths and tales from Spherus Magna's past. Biography Early Life Ovre 100,000 years ago, FlashFire was made by the Great Spirit as part of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He would go on to serve Mata Nui until Teridax overthrew Miserix; he sided with Teridax and was given a small island to look over with several other Makuta under his command. Somehow he survived after Teridax took over the Matoran Universe and was not killed. Sanction Island Discovery Some time after the Reformation of Spherus Magna he found Sanction Island in the Sea of Liquid Sand and met Sequoia, the guardian of the island, and made the Rahkshi, Bloam. Personality & Traits FlashFire was a secluded being, he was not one to talk long conversations unless it was important. Even though he is a solitary being, he does not like to travel alone in places he does not know and relies on guides for travelling. He also has good memory at times, but can also be quite forgetful. FlashFire was also a bit of a maniac acting very different around different people, from obnoxious and loud to quiet and polite. During battle, he could go into a berserker-like trance. Other than that, FlashFire can be somewhat trustworthy but unsure about what side he is on, especially during big battles. Powers & Tools Being a Makuta, FlashFire had all the powers any other Makuta would have. He could create rahi and kraata, had control over the element of shadow, could shape-shift, absorb beings with his shadow hand, and had access to all 42 Rahkshi powers. FlashFire also wielded the Gausha, which he called the Giant Sawsword, made for him by the elusive and mysterious entity, the Scrapyard Boss, which was a multi-use weapon that was a combination of a club, sword, and saw. The weapon being extremely heavy was enchanted so that FlashFire could wield it easier but if thrown or dropped would return to its normal weight. Furthermore, even the smallest cuts from the sword tip of the Gausha would cause intense pain even if not lethal. FlashFire's physical body is capable of extreme temperature resistance as well as having the ability to sprint in short, but powerful, bursts of speed as well as having impressive strength. FlashFire's body also contained four arms, two of which on the back, could focus his ranged attacks allowing his main two to wield the Gausha FlashFire wears a Kanohi Jutlin, Mask of Corruption, which allows him to decompose or rust anything lifeless or inanimate within his field of vision which he usually used to make paths for himself in thick brush or underground. Another power was that he was very self-aware of what he was doing and was a good judge of people's characters. Trivia * FlashFire is FlashFirePrime's primary self-moc and has been redesigned five times. From being a red and orange, Arthron wearing Toa, to a titan with huge claws and Brutaka's feet, to a Toa again, and finally three variations of his current form. * FlashFire is likely to have a name change in the future because FlashFire is a dumb name for a Bionicle. flashfire 1.0.jpg|The original FlashFire Moc. FlashFire 1.0 standing besid the original Whakanuva. FlashFire2.0.jpg|FlashFire 2.0, the first titan-sized self-moc of mine. Notice how he's using Brutaka's leg-design. I also used Brutaka's gold feet. bionicle next generation 018.JPG|FlashFire 3.0. Notice how this version and all previous ones have tentacle and huge claws. new smoc 002.JPG|FlashFire 4.0! With an entirely different design. This is the prototype of the current design. all my mocs 1 002.JPG|FlashFire 5.0. This version is the one where he got the just red and black color scheme. The Gausha also debuts. all my mocs 2 006.JPG|FlashFire 6.0. His current, devilish form has 4 arms and a shield. My favorite so far! Category:Self-MOCs Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta